


Look how far we've gotten

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Forgiveness, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Pre-Relationship, Yukino Aguria -centric, a mix of both, mentions of mild bullying(?, prompt: growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Yukino knows Minerva is a complicated person.
Relationships: Yukino Aguria & Minerva Orland, Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland
Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770247
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	Look how far we've gotten

Yukino had been around ten years old when her mentor in celestial spirit magic, Karen Lilica, died during a job. At that moment, she just had one silver key that could only be opened for ten minutes before feeling exhausted, so not a single magic guild would take her as a member. She had to look far and wide for other celestial mages and train on her own until finally, after almost four years she acquired two golden keys and was allowed to join Sabertooth.

There she met Minerva.

She was a complicated person. When Yukino met her, she seemed quiet and introverted, always studying about her magic. Then one day, she asked her if she wanted to team up for a job and her response was a disdainful, "If you are too weak to go on your own, you shouldn't be in this guild."

That was all it took for her to become a bit hostile towards her, always asking to train so Minerva could show how much stronger and better she was in comparison. It lasted until she got Ophiuchus' key and participated in her first "Grand Magic Games" where, upon returning to Sabertooth's balcony, the master's daughter told her she had taken too long defeating her rival. She knew that was the closest thing to a compliment that she would get from her.

Through the next few years, when their guild started to build their reputation as the strongest one in Fiore, she slowly became less unsympathetic. She would still emphasize her superiority, especially around their mates, yet when they had the luck of being in a private setting, Minerva would show interest towards her. They developed a sort of companionship - she wasn't bold enough to call it friendship-.

The day the celestial mage told her about life before the loss of her parents and sister, about how she used to feel useless because of her clumsiness, for a passing instant, she could have sworn she saw a glimpse of sad empathy in her dark green eyes. Yukino wondered if it had to do with her excess of confidence. If Minerva was as afraid of making a mistake as she was.

And then she committed a mistake. She lost her fight against Kagura and was humiliated, kicked out of the guild she had worked so hard to be worthy of. The worst part was Minerva's glare, full of disdain that she had forgotten felt so crushing.

Many things happened after. Eclipse, Sabertooth's improvement, and another war. When Minerva returned to them, utterly ashamed of her actions and asking -not demanding- for forgiveness, Yukino was the first one to welcome her with open arms.

This new Minerva was still fierce and confident, however, she was also making an effort to be kinder and nicer. They threw a great party for their arrival, and when the spirit of celebration started to subside and people went off to their homes, Yukino saw her quietly slip into the terrace. She followed, finding her staring up at the starry sky. The celestial mage went to stand beside her, sneaking side-glances at her unreadable expression bathed in moonlight.

"I'm sorry," the redeemed woman whispered.

"That's alright. You turned back on Tartarus and-"

"No. I meant I'm sorry for..." she took a deep breath, "for not stepping up when my father banished you."

Yukino blinked several times. No one had done so, but she would never have thought that she _considered_ it, especially went the action would have defied directly her father's authority. "I...You don't have to apologize for that, I already forgave everyone."

"Yes, but you were my friend and I just let him humiliate you," Yukino felt warmth settling in her cheeks. She slowly pressed herself against her side and rested her head on the taller one's shoulder.

"Seriously, it's fine. I'm just happy that you're trying to be better." 

There was silence for a while until she felt, more than heard, Minerva sniff. Yukino shifted to look up while she swept away a tear and raised her own hand to grab hers. The raven-haired woman clossed her eyes, trying not to cry twice on the same day. 

"I'm also sorry for always been a jerk to you. I know this is not an excuse but..." she re-opened her eyes but avoided her gaze, "I was trying to...to deny how I felt."

"About what?"

Minerva nervously chewed on her lower lip, "About you."

"How did you feel?" her pulse started rushing, although she wasn't sure what she expected the answer to be.

"I don't want to tell you yet," she took both of her hands in a firm and gentle grip. "Let me make up for all I did first."

Yukino nodded. 

Many months later, she's glad that she waited. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to reciprocate her feelings


End file.
